Phantoms
by DarkSkyOmen
Summary: Trying to save his team from the abbey, Kai falls victim to a experiment there. Disapearing without a trace. When he comes back 10 years later, nothing is like he thought it would be. Can Tyson overcome their past to put Kai back together again? Semi AU
1. Resurrection of a Phoenix

**Disclaimer! I do not own Beyblade or ANY of the characters.**

**Rating is for possible later story content.**

"..." basic speech

'...' Inner thoughts

_... Bit Beast_

**-Phantoms-**

Chapter One: _Resurrection of a Phoenix_

Kai sat quietly on a bridge over a stream in the park. He heaved a sigh of relief and stared up into the cold night sky at the moon breathing in the clean crisp air.

'Did I really manage it this time?Am I really home?

Back where I belong?'

He was'nt really sure and was reluctant to go find out just yet. He sat deep in thought and wondering just how long it had been since it had happened and he'd been gone. He absent mindly rolled a round glowing pendant that was hanging around his neck on a black metal chain between his long and graceful fingers. His pale skin reflected in the moonlight while his breath was wispy puffs of mist. He heaved a sad sigh and looked down at the water flowing under where he sat. The moon turned his reflection into a illusion that bothered him.

'I wonder if that reflection was how everyone saw me? Cold and fake, calm and raging, broken and serene.'

The biggest lie he could imagine was staring back up at him in mockery with his face. He shivered at the thought of what was really behind the red eyes looking back up at him so hollowly from the distorted water. It was kind of cold but the pale duel haired russian was used to it. He knew it was late but he did'nt really have anywhere to go that he was sure of. And the one place he thought of right off, well he was'nt even sure it was even there anymore if he really was home.

'How long have I been gone anyway? Ten years? Would anyone believe me if I tried to explain where I've been all this time? What I am? Even if I do manage to track down my old team mates, will any of them even believe my story? How old are they all now anyhow? Twenty something? I wonder what they are all like now?'

He looked back down at the water and his reflection.

'I don't really look that much older then I did when I was drawn into the other side.'

He prayed he would never have to call out what was sealed and sleeping within him here. A sudden wind gusted around him sending the first few flakes of snow dancing down around his bare shoulders. It caught the edges of the silver scarf that was wrapped around his neck and billowed the ends behind him with his hair. A random thought made him chuckle to himself when he thought about his hair and how it would look to his team if they seen it now.

'Rei would so give me shit about my hair. It's almost as long as his is or was when I got pulled through.'

He smiled at the memorys of his snide remarksto the neko boy over his hair and the amount of time he spent on it. And then started to openly laughed aloud thinking about how he had loved to hide the other boys hair dryer. Or his hair wraps and gel when the oppertunities had presented themself. Then just as suddenly as those memorys had surfaced they fell away and others replaced them at a light speed it seemed. Kenny with Dizzy typing away. Max with his innocent wide blue eyes reflecting the joy of living life back at him. And Tyson. Even after all this time Kai could'nt help but to worry about his midnight haired friend. Friend. That thought made Kai laugh to himself.

'I'm so stupid I was always so cruel to him, trying to push him away. I'm such a hyprocrite. All I wanted to do was pull him closer and never let go.'

Another thought jarred Kai's thoughts away from the memory of navy eyes that had haunted him for years.

'Are they still alive even? Will any of them even be here? Would they reckonise me if they seen me?'

The thoughts ghosted his mind haunting and hurting him both at once. And Kai felt a fear that made his heart ache with a pain that he'd never felt before at the thought of them being gone. Or worse what if they did not remember him at all.

'Please let them be okay and remember me. Tell me it was'nt all in vain and I made it home and back to them..'

Kai: "I've never wanted anything from anyone.. Never needed anyone before.. But please guys remember me and be there.. Tyson.. I'm finally coming home."

His voice sounded gruff to his own ears but it was deeper then it used to be and silky. With a determined glint in his eyes he swung his long legs back over the bridge railing and began to walk towards the only place he could think to go now. The place that had been calling to him in flashes of dreams and memories over the years. What to him was the only place that had ever really felt like home on this side of what he considered hell. The Granger Dojo. He just hoped it was still there. And even though he'd never treated Tyson like he should've.. He hoped that the midnight haired, navy eyed boy would be there for him. Just like he always had in the past.. Kai hoped that if he was there, that Tyson would at least know who he was and take him in again. And maybe, just maybe Tyson would give him another chance. It was that very thought Kai had dreamed about and that kept him going all these years.. Kai knew he needed Tyson now more then ever. He set off at a steady pace with hope burning in his ruby eyes..


	2. Conscience of a Dragon

**Disclaimer! I do not own Beyblade or ANY of the characters.**

**Rating is for possible later story content.**

"..." Basic Speech

'...' Inner Thoughts

_... Bit Beast_

**-Phantoms-**

Chapter Two: _Conscience of a Dragon_

Tyson Granger rolled over and sat up in his bed and rubbed his hand over his tired eyes with a sigh. Then glanced at his alarm clock and groaned aloud.

'Three in the morning. Great just great. Wow I got a whole 2 hours of sleep that time..'

The dreams was killing him. The insomnia was getting to him more and more now then it ever had these past few years. It was always the same since ever Kai disappeared. Just bits and pieces flashes that made no sense. The dream he'd been having this time had Kai walking somewhere alone in the snow. In a warped landscape of odd colors and surroundings, a place that seemed bent into impossible angles. There were things in the background that made no sense to Tysons tired mind. Things that he could never explain to himself, or anyone else for that matter even if he had wanted to try. But the one thing with this dream out of all the other dreams over the years that shook Tyson to his very bone marrow was Kai himself. There was a dead look in those once vibrant and flashing red eyes that he had admired so much. Even after ten years Tyson still felt as strongly for the duel haired boy as he had in the past.No matter what had happened he had never been able to forget Kai. No one had ever been able to push him like Kai had. Or jar his soul with a single word, gesture, or comment. Even when he was being cruel or lashing out at them all. Tyson clung to the idea that Kai really had cared. No matter how much he had said that he did'nt, could'nt, and never would. He still lived at the Dojo. He was teaching now that Gramps was gone. On the weekends he gave blading lessons to earn spare cash. And because he still loved it even though it was'nt the same. It had'nt been since that day under the abbey in those forsaken torture labs. The day that Kai had simpley vanished into thin air right in front of his very eyes. And he had been to late and helpless to stop it or save him.

'If I had just got there a little bit sooner I could've saved him..'

He punched his pillow and stood up and shuffled over to his bedroom closet and pulled a battered box from it's top shelf. After taking off the lid he grabbed the photo album off the top of the other things piled inside and smiled sadly at the front picture. There was Chief and ever present Dizzy clutched at his side. Max giving a peace sign and beaming in happiness with his other arm tossed over Tysons shoulder. Rei standing on the other side of him with his fist punching the air overjoyed his golden eyes shining. And slightly off to the side was Kai. The memory and ghost of the past that refused to let Tyson go. Red eyes flashing with silent pride as he looked on at them in brooding silence. His arms folded over his chest and standing his take on the world stance daring anyone to challenge him.

'Oh Kai.. I'm so sorry I could'nt save you buddy. You meant more to me then I ever had a chance to tell you.'

Tyson was jarred from his thoughts when the phone rang beside him. He quickly put the photo album back in it's box. Then shoved it back into the closet with the rest of the ghost to sleep and picked up the phone. At first the only thing he could hear was ragged breathing then a barely audible whisper of his name. He quickly realised it was Rei.

Rei: "Tyson? Are you there? I'm sorry if I woke you. I.. I had that dream again.. But something's different this time."

Tyson: "Yeah I had it too Rei. Don't worry about it buddy. I'm sure its nothing. It never is..

Besides it's been ten years.. If he's out there we would've found him by now."

Rei: "I know Tyson.. But somethings just been bothering me about it all lately. I can't even really explain it.

Anyway how are you?"

Tyson: "I'm fine Rei. Tired as hell, but I'm fine."

Rei: "You know it's actually funny in a way.."

Tyson: "What is?"

Rei: "When we was younger it almost took setting off a bomb beside your head to wake you up.. But now.."

Tyson laughed at the sudden memorys of the things his friends had done just to get him out of bed in the mornings.

Tyson: "Ahaha! Yeah it is pretty damn ironic I give you that. Anyhow I gotta go Rei. Are you still flying in?"

Rei: "You know I am Ty. Max and the Chief should get there after tomarrow I'll be a day behind or so.

You know how long it takes to get anywhere from this village."

Tyson: "heh heh Yeah I know Rei. I never can thank you guys enough for humoring me like you do every year.

Rei: "Nah Ty it's fine. We all miss Kai. I sit and wonder about what kind of a person he'd be today if he was still around. He was our friend after all. Even when he pretended that he wasn't. It's the least we can do for him."

Tyson: "Still thank you so much Rei. I don't know how I'd go on without you guys. I'll see you soon okay?"

Rei: "Same here Ty. We're all brothers in my mind and we always will be. And sure thing. Oh.. And Tyson?"

Tyson: "Yeah Rei?"

Rei: "Take care of yourself."

Tyson: "You know I will Rei buddy. You take care too. Tell the others I said hello will ya?"

Rei: "Will do, bye Ty."

Tyson put the phone down and wandered across his room towards the door. e caught sight of himself in the mirror and flinched at what looked back at him. fter Kai had vanished he had'nt really had the spark he used to have for anything. Not even food. He was painfully thin but well muscled from the classes he taught. His eyes seemed dull and had dark rings beneath them. He had to smile at himself anyway. He had let his hair grow out and he had gotten alot taller then anyone would've thought. He grabbed a shirt and pulled it on then his trench coat and slipped out of the Dojo into the cold winter nights air.

'Maybe if I walk I can clear my head and sleep then..'

Absent mindedly he headed toward the park where he had first met most of his friends. Even the ones that had become phantoms that haunted him day and night, while he was awake and in his dreams. A sudden gust of wind caught the edges of the coat and flared it out behind him. Tyson shivered and pulled the hood of his coat up over his head masking his face and walked off into the swirling and drifting snow. He moved on deep in his own thoughts looking up at the cold winter sky.He never realised that there was a soft pulsing glow from the bitchip he had been wearing around his neck that he had been wearing for almost ten years...


	3. Sakura Snow Fall

**Disclaimer! I do not own Beyblade or ANY of the characters.**

**Rating is for possible later story content.**

"..." Basic Speech

'...' Inner Thoughts

_... Bit Beast_

**-Phantoms-**

Chapter Three: _Sakura Snow Fall_

Kai walked at a steady pace through the mostly deserted park. The street lights reflecting and highlighting his clothes and hair. The wind billowing his scarf and long loose hair behind him. As he walked past another bridge he stopped just at the top of a hill that over looked most of the park. A huge sakura tree was just a small distance ahead. Kai gave a soft smile at the tree he had spent so much time in thinking and reading. He walked to the center of the hill and sat down on a bench under the tree and stared up through the snow coated branches.

Kai 'This is where we first met. Do you remember Tyson? I guess I should go see you know huh? And quit stalling. But I'm scared you won't be there.. That's funny isn't it? The great and fearless ice prince Kai afraid that someone won't be there for him."

'God I'm so pathetic sometimes it's funny now days.'

With a grunt he stood up and stepped around the tree back onto the path he had been walking towards the dojo. And was promptly knocked backwards flat onto his ass. In shock he looked up at the cloaked figure standing frozen over top of him. Slowly he stood up never breaking eye contact with the shadow masked faced in front of him.

'What the hell? What's this guys fucking problem? He's just standing there like a statue. Maybe he hit his head or is stupid or something. Say something already for fucksakes guy.'

After a few minutes of standing in utter silence Kai spoke up. He was annoyed and tired of the quiet staring stranger in front of him. The fact that he could'nt see the guys face or eyes bothered him that much more.

Kai: "Excuse you I guess."

As he went to step around the man a hand firmly grabbed onto his right forearm and spun him back around.

Kai: "Look, I don't know what the fuck you're problem is mister. But I really got to go find someone right now and I don't have time for you! Now let go or I'll make you let go painfully."

He shook the hand off his arm pushing back the other man making him stumble and his hood fall away from his face. Kai turned back around and was stunned as he was staring into beautiful haunted deepdark blue fathomlesseyes. Eyes that stared back into his ruby ones with complete shocked disbelief mirroring his own.

Kai: "Tyson?"

Tyson: "Kai.. I-is that really you? Are you real? Where you ever real? Or are you just a ghost that's been haunting me because I could'nt save you?"

With a sighed shudder Tysons knees gave out and he fell foward. Kai moved before he had realised it to catch the midnight haired man before he hit the ground. Tears stung the back of his eyes as he cradled his friend on his lap sitting in the freezing snow.

'Oh Tyson what happened to you? You're so thin and pale. Are you sick? What did you mean by I've haunted you? Is it my fault you're like this? The dreams I've had all this time? What was they?'

Kai pulled Tyson over protectively and hugged him closer to his chest. Then ran his hand through the deep blue silky hair the hood had exposed. He rested his chin ontop the navy eyed mans head and breathed in the scent and smiled. A scent that even over the years he still remembered.

'He still smells like a summer storm's wind and rain. And he's still beautiful to me.'

Kai ran his hand down Tyson's back feeling the hard ridge of muscles beneath the coat and shirts fabric.

'Okay so he's even better then he used to be.'

Kai brushed the dark blue bangs out of midnight eyes just as they fluttered open, looking up at him in complete disbelief.

'God those eyes are going to be the end of me Tyson. I just want to kiss that haunted look out of those eyes of yours.'

Tyson sat up slowly but never took his eyes off of the ruby ones fixed on his own. With a shaking hand he reached out and brushed his fingertips over Kai's jaw then smiled.

Tyson: "It really is you is'nt it Kai? You finally came back... I'm so happy!"

With that the navy haired man jumped foward and grabbed onto Kai pulling him into tight hug. He held on with more strength then Kai would've thought his thin coiled body could have. After a few seconds Kai noticed a warm wetness trailing down his neck onto his scarf.

'Is he crying because of me?'

Kai: "Tyson?"

He quickly pushed away from Kai and stood up. Then pulled Kai up as well but avoided his questioning red eyes by turning away to look over the park.

Tyson: "Kai?"

Kai: "Yes?"

Tyson: "You don't have a hotel room or anything do you? We could go there and get your stuff if you do. You can come back to the dojo and stay with me if you'd like.. for as long as you'd like to. You don't have to if you don't want to. I'd understand. I'm not trying to push you or anything. I just feel like we've got alot of catching up to do. It's been along time you know.."

Kai's eyes mirrored a buring hope. Hope that there was more meaning to Tyson's words then was meant to be. He allowed his eyes to skim over the midnight haired man in front of him appreciatively.

'Okay bad train of though Kai. Stay focused and keep your hands to yourself for now you repressed fiend.'

Kai: "I'd like that Tyson. I don't have anything or anywhere else to go..."

Tyson: "O-okay then. Come on Kai, let's go home. It's cold out here."

Kai fell into step with the midnight haired man beside of him in silence. His heart pounding with a feeling he'd thought long gone. Home. I'm going home after all this time. He never noticed the hand that was clutched onto his scarf. Or the scared look that he might vanish at any given moment in Tyson's deep cobolt blue eyes.


	4. Meeting a Memory

**Disclaimer! I do not own Beyblade or ANY of the characters.**

**Rating is for possible later story content.**

"..." Basic Speech

'...' Inner Thoughts

_... Bit Beast_

**-Phantoms-**

Chapter Four: _Meeting a Memory_

Tyson was just walking aimlessly when he realised where he was at. It made a sad smile grace his lips and he moved along the path towards the huge cherry tree. It was cold out tonight and the park was deserted just the way he liked it. As he stepped around the tree to the bench on the other side someone rammed hard into his chest startling him. The other person went sprawling backwards before he could react and reach out to keep them from landing in the cold slushy snow. Tyson immediately reached his hand out to pick the other person up but he was already onhis feet. A flash of a long silver scarf whipped behind the blue haired man standing in front of him. Long slate and navy colored hair was stuck to his tattooed cheeks. Tyson froze staring into fathomless blood red eyes that glared up at him. The eyes that had haunted and plagued him for years upon years.

'Oh my god..Kai?'

The man who so resembled a slightly older and more worn Kai slowly stood up and glared defiantly up at Tyson. A few moments of silence passed between them while Tyson's mind was a hurricane of thoughts and emotions. His heart pounded painfully against his ribs while he seemed to choke on any words he might have had. The mans voice was smooth but gruff like he had'nt spoke in along time when it broke the silence.

Man: "Excuse you I guess. "

As he went to step around, Tyson reached his hand out and grabbed onto his arm firmly and spun him back around.

Man: "Look, I don't know what the fuck you're problem is mister. But I really got to go find someone right now and I don't have time for you! Now let go or I'll make you let go painfully."

The man shook Tyson's hand off his arm and pushed him backwards making him stumble and his hood fall away from his face. The man turned back around and froze staring back into Tyson's eye's. Dark cobolt blue eyes that stared back into burning ruby red ones with mirrored shock and disbelief.

'He was going to find someone? Oh Kai why did'nt you just come to me?'

Kai: "Tyson?"

Tyson: "Kai? I-is that really you? Are you real? Where you ever real? Or are you just a ghost that's been haunting me because I could'nt save you?"

With a sighed shudder Tyson's knees and mind both gave out and he fell foward.

* * *

Someone warm and solid was holding him. He breathed in the scent of the other person and realised that they smelled of smoke and ashes. Warm breath tickled his ear making his eyes flutter open. Deep red eyes full of worried concern hovered mere inches away from his face.

'Ah shit.. He has'nt seen me in ten years and within five minutes I dead faint just like a girl. I'm such a fucking idoit. He probablly thinks I'm even more of a weaking and loser then he used to..Perfect..'

Tyson quickly pushed away from the warm chest he'd been pressed against and sat up slightly embareassed. But he never took his eyes away from the concerned red ones fixed on him. With a shaking hand he reached out and brushed his fingertips over Kai's jaw then smiled. Tyson's heart was pounding and a feeling of joy that he had'nt felt in years overwhelmed him.

'To hell with it, he can punch me later or belittle me I really don't give a shit anymore..'

Tyson: "It really is you is'nt it Kai? You finally came back... I'm so happy!"

With that he jumped foward and grabbed onto Kai pulling him into tight hug. He held on as tight as he could breathing in the firey smell that clung to Kai's hair. After a few seconds he realised there was ashes in the other mans hair and soot on his clothes.

'I don't care what happened as long as it is you and that you came back Kai.'

Tyson pulled Kai as close against himself as he could and buried his face in the other mans neck.

'I won't cry.. I won't cry.. Oh Kai.. Damn you.. I'm sorry I can't help it.'

They sat that way for a few minutes until Tyson pushed away and stood up. He pulled Kai to his feet avoiding the red gaze that was piercing into his soul to look out over the park.

'He said he had to go see someone. I just found him but if I press he'll just run away like he always used to do. Oh god I could'nt take it. Maybe if I offer him a place to stay he might tell me about what happened. Where he's been all this time. Besides he has to be freezing dressed like that and I know he'd like a shower.'

Kai: "Tyson?"

Tyson snapped his head around to look into ruby eyes that seemed confused and shook his head. Lacking words for his thoughts he simply shrugged his shoulder.

'Well it's now or never. Worst he can do is tell me to fuck off and disappear again. At least now I know that he's alive and okay..'

He sucked in a deep breath and turned to face Kai. Uncertainty shining deepwithin his eyes.

Tyson: "Kai?"

Kai: "Yes?"

Tyson: "You don't have a hotel room or anything do you? We could go there and get your stuff if you do. You can come back to the dojo and stay with me if you'd like.. for as long as you'd like to. You don't have to if you don't want to. I'd understand. I'm not trying to push you or anything. I just feel like we've got alot of catching up to do. It's been along time you know.."

Tyson seen a flicker of emotion he had never seen before in the firey eyes he was looking into. Then another emotion passed over that. One that looked hungry and made Kai look like a rabid animal.

'Good job Ty! Way to piss him off or offend him by being so pushy and demanding from the get go.'

Tyson took a step back and looked at the snow covered ground between his feet waiting for an answer. He dragged the toe of his left boot through the snow slowly. Kai's quiet answer made him look up in surprise.

Kai: "I'd really like that Tyson. I don't have anywhere else to go..."

'No where? So was he going to see me?'

Tyson: "O-okay then. Come on Kai, let's go home. It's cold out here."

Hope burned inside Tyson's heart. He gave a huge heartfelt smile at theduel haired man in front of him. It took all of his will power to resist the urge to hug Kai close to him again. Just to prove to himself that he was really there with him and it was reality. They both fell into step side by side and started to walk towards the dojo in a comfertable silence. Tyson secretly clutched onto the end of Kai's silver scarf when he was'nt paying attention though. He was scared that he might just vanish on him again at any given moment if he blinked or let go. Deep fathomless blue eyes stayed fixed upon the red eyed man walking silentlyby his side.


	5. Tiger, tiger

**Disclaimer! I do not own Beyblade or ANY of the characters.**

**Rating is for possible later story content.**

"..." Basic Speech

'...' Inner Thoughts

_... Bit Beast_

**-Phantoms-**

Chapter Five: _Tiger, Tiger.._

Rei's golden eyes snapped open in confusion. At first he was disoriented by the vibrations around him until he remembered he was on a bus. His eyes too had a haunted look to them and carried dark rings beneath. He absently ran his fingers through his mid back length hair and cringed at the memory of how it came to be that way. He'd had to let Mao cut most of it off because of Akiao. He sneered at the thought. Damn brat. Akiao, Mao's and Gary's youngest child, had poured a whole bottle of glue on his head while he was asleep.

'heh heh asleep? Who the fuck am I trying to fool anymore. I was falling down passed out drunk.. It's the only way I can get rid of these feelings and sleep without flash backs, dreams, or visions. Damn you Kai. Where did you go? And more importantly what did your stupid grandfather have that idoit Boris do to the rest of us?'

Rei held his bitchip up letting it catch the dim interior light inside the bus and reflect off the faded outline of a once proud and vibrant tiger inside. He'd let Kenny mount Drigger's bitchip onto a necklace pendant as well. But only after he had realised he was'nt likely to ever get a response ever again. He had only caved to the cheifs idea after a year or so had passed. A year that he had spent meditating, praying, and flat out begging for the tiger to respond to him. He rolled the pendant slowly between his slender fingers looking at it. Turning it delicately around to look at the once proud tiger on the front of it a vague and dim shadow.

'I don't even know if you're around anymore Drigger. But I lost a part of myself that day. Something more then my team mate Kai even. I lost my best friend, you.. Where did it all go so wrong? Where did I go wrong? I wish someone could tell me the answers. It's been ten years and I still can't remember or shake this damn feeling or guilt off. Ah Drigger I don't deserve you at all my friend. I think maybe I never did..'

Rei had gave up on hoping to ever get a answer in return. After all he'd not gotten one in ten years. But still it never stopped him from talking in his mind to his missing guardian spirit. With a sigh he dropped his necklace back down under the collar of his shirt. Then leaned his head against the smooth surface of the cold window glass. Turining his gold gaze to look at the city lights as they passed by.

'Why should this time be any different for me? When Kai vanished, Tyson fell apart. He could'nt even talk for almost a year. He seen something that day. Something that rattled him more then anything else ever could've that's for sure. But he says that what ever it was, he just could'nt remember it not matter how hard he tried. His mind won't let him recall anything past Kai jumping up to that tube. Kai and that damn machine.. The one he had stepped up onto to unhook and free Tala from. For some reason all the bit beasts had fallen silent and inactive that day at that same exact moment. Nothing makes sense anymore. It has'nt for years for any of us that was there. There's pieces missing for all of us..'

Most everyone who had a bitbeast wore the chip as a necklace and reminder now days. Just like Rei, Max, and Tyson. Kenny had been devastated because he'd lost his best friend too. Dizzy had appeared on the decal ontop of his laptop where he had carefully pried her off. He mounted the decal seal to a necklace he wore over his heart to this very day. Max had the ideal the they should all do it to keep their silent friends close so that if they ever woke up they'd be there for them. So that's exactly what they all had done.

Rei heaved a tired and depressed sigh and closed his luminous golden eyes, only to have them snap back open a second later at the loud rumbling purr he thought he had heard. He tiredly shook his head and went to lean back against the glass when a gruff voice that was barely a whisper called out his name inside his mind.

_"Master Rei?"_

'I really need to quit drinking. I'm starting to loose it completely now. And my hair will be the least of my worrys..'

_"What? I figured you'd be a tad more talkative then this. __After all, it's been along time has it not little one?"_

Rei sat up and fumbled around inside his bag looking for his medicine bottle. He kept shaking his head at his own stupidity.

'Great. I'm loosing my damn mind now. I should'nt spend so much dwelling on the past and things I can't fix or remember. I gotta get myself back in control. It would'nt do for the others to see me like this at all.. They think I'm doing okay. I can't let them see me like this or they'll worry.'

A sudden growl made him almost drop his bag and look around wide eyed.

_"Kitten you're stronger then this and I know it. __Not to mention you're starting to annoy me. Now put down those pills, you don't need them! __And listen to me already."_

Rei: "D-drigger?"

_"Yes Rei. And you do deserve me... I'm sorry I abandoned you. But there was a good reason I promise. __And it is I whom should feel I let you down. I'm the one underserving of your friendship and love."_

'Oh my god.. It really is you is'nt it?'

_"Yes Rei, now listen to what I'm about to tell you because it's very important. Okay?"_

'Yes.'

_"Good. Kai has returned. But he has something within him that is'nt supposed to be in this world. __It can not only hurt, but utterly destroy him. Kai does'nt know this. __And he's confused about what happened ten years ago and where he has been all this time. __You have to get there before he accidently sets it off and shows Tyson what he is. Do you understand me Rei?"_

'What he is?'

_"Yes Rei what he is."_

'Is he a monster or something? I mean I know he always acted inhuman but this kinda pushes the buck..'

"_No Kai is.. Well he carries the soul of Black Dranzer."_

'Kai's really that disgusting and cruel monster?'

_"No! Calm down and listen. Boris found a way to use artifacts that had spirts sealed inside. __His grandfather in his ambition funded this research. When Kai was just a baby Boris decided to try a human experiment. __Kai's grandfather was all to happy to let him be the lab rat. __They pulled a massive amount of spirit energy from 3 gemstones that had been found at the base of a volcano. __A crystal, a ruby, and a onyx. __The crystal shattered and the energy fled before they could contain it. __Which angered Boris to no ends. No one's quite sure where it went, or to who. __Or even if it was like or what I am."_

'A sacred spirit?'

_"Yes. Anyhow the ruby held the ever burning flame of a phoenix. They contained its life force within Kai."_

'Dranzer, that makes alot of sense I guess. And the onyx?'

_"Black Dranzer.. She is'nt evil though Rei. __Merely lost and alone. Angry for being abandoned."_

'Oh.. So how did she end up inside of Kai?'

_"They was trying to synch the bit with Tala or Tyson with that machine. __Between the three though Kai was always the top choice for the shadowbird. __She's hard to control because she's always wanted herreal body back."_

'Her body back?'

_"Yes. Sheis a she and she's not much older then you and your friends are in her own world little one."_

Rei sat wide eyed in his seat clutching his sleeping pill bottle as the bus traveled through the rain soaked night. His mind reeling but his complete attention fixed on the gruff voice echoing inside his mind. Rei's golden eyes narrowed to mere slits..

'So Black Dranzer is inside of Kai right now? And basically he does'nt even know it?'

_"Exactly. Not only that but her rightful body is sealed there too. __Kai carried both over with him when he forced his way back into this world the first time."_

'The first time?'

_"Yes when he was 7 they tried to synch him upto her. __He ended up destroying half the abbey in the process and then vanishing. __He showed back up one day wondering around a few years later without a clue in perfect health. __The only difference was those markings on his face."_

'Oh.. I always thought that was just face paint. So he's disappeared like that before? Towhere?'

_"To my world. A world where he does not belong. __There she's just like you all are here. __And he's the spirit or guardian. Hers in fact. For now she's sleeping. __She's the dreamweaver of all the dreams and nightmares here though. __And the one who is blocking out all the memories and truth that Kai can't handle. __No, not just Kai. But all of you. Even us other spirits. She put us to sleep.. __But When Kai forced his way back he loosened her grip on us."_

'So you're saying that thing..'

_"Girl Rei."_

'Right girl has been protecting us? And sparing our minds and feelings?'

_"Sadly yes. Like I said she is'nt evil. Merely misguided and for the most part lost and lonely."_

As he stepped off of one bus to board another Rei did'nt notice the whirling darkness behind him. Or the cloaked figures that had stepped out of them watching him in silence.


	6. Mirror of Truth

**Disclaimer! I do not own Beyblade or ANY of the characters. **

**Rating is for possible later story content.**

"..." Basic Speech

'...' Inner Thoughts

_... Bit Beast_

**-Phantoms-**

Chapter Five: _Mirror of Truth_

Max frowned and continued to go over the order list of alcohol and supplies for one of his nightclubs. He could already feel a migrane building within his skull as he tried to read over the typed pages. Sighing he ran one of his hands through his long silky blond,tri color streaked hair and pushed the paperwork back into his carry on bag. He just could'nt deal with it right now. His eyes was thobbing along with his heartbeat in perfect harmony. He leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes shuffling his feet in front of him agitated.

'I'm glad I'm sitting in first class and there is'nt anyone sitting near by. I'd probably end up punching someone if they tried to talk to me right now.. God I'm so restless and my mind is to full of memories and the past to focus on anything. I hate it when I get like this'

Honestly he did'nt feel like going to Japan, but he had promised the others that he'd be there. And considering they had helped him finance and open his clubs. He was'nt about to disappoint them all by canceling or not showing up. Besides he had'nt really seen any of them in almost a entire year. And had barely had time to even call them. Not that he could ever get ahold of Tyson when he did try anyhow.

'Jesus he's alot different then I ever would've imagine he'd turn out to be. Pfft who the fuck am I to think anything of anyone else anymore? I mean shit look at me? I'm about as screwed up as a person can get..'

Max rubbed his right hand over his once happy blue eyes brushing his bangs away. He was so damn tired.. And he knew that if anyone looked him in the eye they'd see it, but never understand why. Over the years all of his friends eyes had also seemed to dim like his own. He dug around in his bag and pulled out a old beat up photo album he always kept with him and opened it. The half smile on his face never reached his eyes as he looked at the photos flipping aimlessly and thought about his friends. With clouded eyes he focused slowly on each person in the foreground of his favourite picture he stopped on.

'God what happened to these kids? Look how much we've all changed over the years guys. Tyson you're so thin and quiet now. I would've never imagined you this way. Rei you lost that calm and wise air and seem utterly lost now. You used to know exactly what life was about, and what you wanted or needed to do.. Kenny... You scare me now and that to me seems like the worst thing ever. I can't even begin to understand you now you've changed so much..'

Coldly he focused on the edge of the picture at the red eyed boy that was barely standing with the rest of the group.

'Kai... Where are you? I wish you would come back or show up even.. Or we'd at least find your body... It'd be nice to have some closure even if you just popped up to tell us to fuck off.. At least we'd know you're alive.. You broke us all. In ways I never even knew a person could break..'

The thoughts made Max's chest hurt to think about how dull those gold, green, and deep blue eyes in the photo had became. Kenny had a law degree and handled all the rest of the guys paperwork for that sort of stuff. Out of them all he had changed the most. He was caculating now and could be blunt and cruel. Max gave a mirthless chuckle at his train of thoughts closed, and shoved the book back in his bag and sighed.

'Kai would be proud of or maybe even scared of the Chief now..'

He'd became ruthless with reaching his goals and agressive to meet them. Two years after he had lost Dizzy he had pulled his mousey brown hair back and let it grow out. It had surprised everyone to see him showing he had such a expressive face and vivid green eyes. And he had started to work out to the point of obsession. Quite frankly Max was afraid of him now. The guy was huge and had one hell of a temper and was dangerously smart. But it was the brunettes eyes that scared Max the most.

'Empty. His eyes are so damn hard and empty now. It's like someone ripped out his heart but he kept on living. I wonder if that's how he sees the rest of us? Hell how we all see each other? Heh, it probably is..'

Max eyed the last few people in the picture's background. He surpressed a shudder and closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto his seat with a sigh. Hillary was a dental assitant or something like that now. Not that he'd ever gave much of a damn for the girl. She was loud, pushy, and manipulative. She had tried to seduce him, Tyson, Rei, and Kenny all at one point or another into her bed unsucessfully. She'd ended up moving to the UK and last he'd heard married Robert and settled down there.. Tala and Bryan worked as software designers now for some big robotics AI research company. Last he'd heard Spencer and Ian was doing something simular or the same. He seen them all every so often when they went club hopping which Tala and Bryan was both fond of doing. Mariah had married Gary and settled down in their home village. Squeezed out some kids.. Rei taught martial arts off and on and owned a few natural supplement and herbal stores. He moved around alot and never stayed in one place for very long. It was almost as if he was afraid of someone or thing following him. Lee had went off on some self exploration of the world. Kevin had left to follow him. Hiro was with Brooklyn and Mystel in Egypt with Ty's dad still searching ruins.. Daichi had helped open a outreach program for troubled teens and was helping alot of them. He'd became quiet as well and serious to the point it bothered Max.

'Shit we all changed it ways that it even bothers us when we realised who we are now and who we used to be..'

Max shook his head and got up then walked to the bathroom on the plane. After he shut the door he leaned against it and looked at himself in the mirror. The person who looked back at him made him want to punch the glass to peices in rage.

'Where did I go? My joy of life? My innocence? What happened to that beautiful boy mom and dad loved? Who the hell is this angry and hard eyed man staring back at me? What made him this way?'

The reflection looking back at him was a good looking one. A muscular and lean guy with grown out blondehair the was streakedblue, green, and purple. His complexion was smooth and pale, the freckles long faded away over time. His skin looked sickly pale from never being outside during the day. A sudden thought made him give a mirthless chuckle in the tiny room. He smiled at the reflection then. It looked more like a sneer to him though. The amusement and happyness never reached his eyes, had'nt in a decade even. He was'nt sure if that kid in those pictures was ever really him anymore.

'I don't think Kai or would have jack shit on me in a pale contest now. Or beat me at the brooding angry guy persona. Or win a death glaring contest. I think most of us could back the Ice Prince into a corner now with a look rivaling his own.'

He eyed his clothes then. He wore alot of leather and had a few peircings and tattoos.

'Actually Kai would prolly say he was a bad influence on me if he could see me now..'

For the most part Max was content with his life. Well would've been, if he could sleep like a normal human being. Or if he was on talking terms with either of his parents. He fumbled around in his jacket pocket and pulled out a bottle of antidepressants and swallowed one dry. Then glared in anger at his reflection shook his head and heaved a sigh. The sudden turbulence around the plane made his mood that much worse as he gripped onto the little sink. He turned to exit the bathroom after splashing a little water over his face but froze wide eyed midstep.

_"M-master Max?"_

It was barely a whisper but he was'nt sure if he had really heard it or not.

_"Maxie?"_

Max blinked hard and stared back at his own reflection then looked around and shook his head.

_"Max, you can hear me right?"_

Max felt his knees give and landed outside the bathroom on the carpet on his knees holding his head in confusion.

'No no this is'nt happening. Not again.. The doctors said it was just childish crap. Imaginary!"

A half choked sob echoed through his mind and he could feel the utter dispair from it..

'They said you was just made up, so please please be quiet..'

_"Why are you so afraid of me now?"_

Involuntarily Max thought about the mental hospital his mom had forced him into for a few years and shuddered.

_"What's this place you're thinking about? A hospital? Why was you there Max? Was you sick?"_

'You're why I was there Draciel..'

_"I-I... I don't understand Max..."_

'I don't understand anything anymore either D..'

_"You've...You've really changed Max.."_

He barely whispered his reply to the friend he was told was all in his head with a true smile..

"Yeah, I know.."

Max leaned against the wall and started to laugh. It was the first laughter and smile that was real and heartfelt in a decade of lost time..


	7. Demolished Creations

**Disclaimer! I do not own Beyblade or ANY of the characters.  
Rating is for possible later story content. **

**"..." Basic Speech**

'...' Inner Thoughts

... Bit Beast

**-Phantoms-**

Chapter Seven: _Demolished Creations_

Former Biovolt research center, Russia.

Underground in a dimly lit computer lab four twenty something aged men sat working absorbed in their own thoughts. All of them leaning over their various work spaces proding at the keys in front of them. Barely playing trance music was the only other sound over the buzzing equipment, clicking of keys, and buttons being pushed.  
The years had'nt changed the Demolition Boys much. They had just got a little older, more built, and alot quieter.

The fiery red head sitting in the very back of the room gave a loud and frustrated sigh.  
Roughly running his fingers through the long silky hair he had let grow out and leaning back in his chair.  
His movement and obvious annoyance breaking the calm of the room.

Tala sat staring at the flashing ERROR message blinking on the computer screen in front of him for a few moments. Pure confusion mirrored across and within his deep icey blue eyes.  
Bryan stood from his work station and walked over to stand behind the redhead before speaking.

Bryan "What is it?"

Tala "I don't understand what the fuck is wrong with this damn thing.. It's driving me insane.  
I know I got all the fucking parts and put it back together exactly like it was ten years ago.  
And my programming is flawless! FUCKING FLAWLESS!"

Tala suddenly smashed one of his pale fists down hard on the counter top beside him.  
The motion tipped over a cup of pens and pencils that scattered loudly all over the tiled floor beneath him.  
Jerking the other twomens attention and gazes from their screens towards where the red head sat brooding.  
He glared at all of them over his shoulder gritting his teeth before he finally turned around in his chair and spoke again.

Tala "I put it back together exactly the way it was that night. It should have worked this time.. Did one of you slackers screw something up?"

Bryan "Calm down Tala. You know we did'nt screw anything up..."

Ian "Well we did get that unaccounted for light the other day.. We've never had that happen before.  
And we still have'nt figured out what the fuck it was either for that matter.."

Spencer "Just stay quiet before he bites your head off, you stupid fucking retard..."

The talldark haired man stood up and walked with practised ease around his work area.  
He stopped occasionally to pick up pens and pencils and the cup they was in. Then sat it back where it had beenbefore hejumped up to be sitting on the counter top beside Tala swinging his legs.. He smirked across the room at Spencer as he glared back at him. Ian smugly shook his head, obvious amusement dancing in ruby colored his eyes.

Ian "Getting yourself confused with me now are you? Maybe you should take a break before your head implodes yes?"

Spencer "One of these days I'm going to make YOUR head implode Ian."

Ian merely stretched his arms behind his head and leaned back on his hands smirking at the other man even more.

Ian "Maybe when you grow some more and can see past my groin right? Or better yet how about working that big mouth of yours there hmm?"

Tala laid his head across his desktop and growled rubbing at his temples in agitation.

Bryan "Would you fags get back to work before Tala goes ape shit on us all for fucksakes?"

Spencer "It won't work anyhow. It never does so why don't we just give it up already?"

Tala "I won't stop until I get Kai back. It's our fault he was there anyhow."

Bryan "Even after all these years you're still letting that guilt eat at you huh?"

Ian "Maybe it really is a lost cause Tala.."

Tala "No! Kai isn't a lost cause Ian! So shut the fuck up with that sorta shit and help me..."

Ian simpley scowled at him and then shrugged before hopping down and slowly walking his way back to his own station. Tala turned and sent thenavy haired mans back a sharp glare.

Spencer "Ian..Just get back to work and shut up."

Ian "Oh yes high and mighty chibi sir! It's not like that was'nt what I was already doing huh?"

Spencer "I liked you better when you was shorter then the rest of us and kinda fat. Now you just have a fat head."

Ian "You should know it's fat. Now be a good lil bitch and take your own advice. Shut up."

In a fit of sudden uncontrolable anger Tala lashed out and punched the keyboard in front of him and turned around to scream at them all.

Tala "SHUT THE FUCK UP! GOD WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU IDOITS! ONE OF THESE DAYS I'M GOING TO-What the fuck?"

A loud shrill beeping sounded as a bright flash within the tube between his and Bryans work stations made Tala jump back. In horror he realised that he had punched the control panel for the wave perimeter activation.

Tala "Oh SHIT!"

Bryan "What did you do Tala!"

Tala "I don't know! OH MY GOD THE READINGS ARE GOING OFF THE CHARTS! HELP ME STOP IT!"

A blinding lighthad built up and then swirled a deep bloody redbefore itwent completely black.  
The whole tube shattered all over the floor a second later before they could really react.  
The pale green solution and bits of glass washed over the floor and all the mens feet.  
All four was standing frozen staring in shock at the center of the platform.

A person was nude laying on their side with their back towards them gasping for air painfully and shivvering.  
But the thing that made them all afraid to even breathe to loud was the huge wings hanging out of that pale back. One was a beautiful black and covered with deep irridescent velvet that shimmered purples, blues, and greens. The other wing however was flayed and bloody the pearly white bone gleaming in the dim light from patches of tattered and ruined flesh.

Ian whispered as quetily as he could "Who or what the fuck is that?"

Slowly the person painfully picked themself up and turned rasing their face up and fixing a bleary grey gaze on them. They all gasped and took a step back causeing a hurt expression to flicker across the girls pale face.  
There was a red cresent moon across her forehead and two matching blood colored jagged lines across her cheeks. Her wet hair was a deep dark bloody red that clung to her face and neck it was a little past mid back length. Another set of lines circled across her chest and went over her shoulders to meet on her back between the wings. Others wrapped around and up and down her arms and legs. They looked like vicious and angry red cuts, the lines were so jagged their red color standing out upon the girls pale flesh. Tala stood frozen in place open mouthed and staring at her with sick fascination and barely contained lust. His mind all but shattering at the obvious conculsion of what or whom it exactly was that he was looking at.

Girl "Fuck.. Did anyone get the number of that truck? Cause I think I'm dead again.."

She suddenly collapsed foward and seemed to evaporate into light and glitter in the air.  
All the men was left staring wide eyed at where she had been a split second before and then at each other in shocked silence.

Ian "Again I ask what or who the fuck was that?"

Bryan "Am I the only one who noticed all those freaky ass red marks and lines on her?"

Spencer "They kinda look like the blue ones that was on Kai's face when he came back.."

Ian "I always thought that was face paint.."

Tala "It was her.. I can't believe it was really her.."

Bryan "Who?"

His Answer was barely whispered but it left the three other men frozen and staring at him in complete and utter horror..

Tala "She's Black Dranzer.."

Bryan "You don't know that for sure Tala."

Tala "Oh yes I do.. Because I-I've seen her before.. I was 6 or 7 then. Boris he was mad and having Kai punished. Because he took that blade and destroyed most of the back buildings with it.. The guards kept hitting and punching Kai because he would'nt apologise but he did'nt bleed. Then she just sort of appeared out of nowhere in front of him. Like his own personal angel of death. She was angry and bleeding. She ripped those guards apart with her bare hands. Then she leveled that section of the Abbey with shadows and black fire. Kai vanished for a year or two that day.. She was a kid back then too.."

A dull glaze overcasted the redheads icey blue eyes then, making his friends and comrades all look at him with worry.

Spencer "Tala?"

Tala "I can't believe she's so beautiful now. I guess she grew up too?"

Bryan supressed a shudder at Tala's train of thoughts. Mainly because he too had felt attracted to her.

Ian spoke softly "She's beautiful like a cobra, a coffin, or cemetary flowers .."

Tala "Actaully she's more like a dark rainy moonlit night while you're bleeding to death in her arms.."

Spencer pointed at the floor drawing the others attention downwards.

Spencer "Speaking of blood who's bleeding everywhere?"

Tala "They are.."

Ian "They?"

Bryan "Both Dranzers and Kai.."

Spencer "I don't understand that."

Tala "I did'nt either until just now.. Call the boss Ian."


	8. A Question of Time

**Disclaimer! I do not own Beyblade or ANY of the characters.  
Rating is for possible later story content. I love reviews and feedback.**

"..." Basic Speech

'...' Inner Thoughts

... _Bit Beast_

**-Phantoms-**

Chapter Eight: _A Question of Time_

Tyson unlocked the front door and stepped back to allow Kai to pass by him and go inside.  
Turning he quietly shut and locked the door behind him after he had entered.

Kai stood looking around in silence then turned to the navy haired man with questioning eyes.

Tyson "Gramps died a few years back in his sleep... Dad and Hiro hardly ever come home."

Kai "You live here alone?"

Tyson turned and walked from the room smiling and speaking over his shoulder as he went "Until now."

Kai slowly followed him down the hallway watching the lithe way the younger mans body moved appreciatively.  
Tyson "If you want to shower you still remember where everything is right?

Tyson turned his head to look at Kai when he did'nt recieve a verbal reply. Kai merely smirked and nodded his head while he walked at a steady pace behind him.

Tyson "Help yourself to some clothes from my room if you want.  
I doubt any of your stuff in your room would fit you now. But it's all still in there if you want to check and see.."

Kai "My room? You mean you did'nt just throw all my shit out of that guest room? It's been years.."

Tyson stopped walking and jerked around to face him. His eyes fleetingly showing his emotions for a split second.  
He sighed and shook his head and turned back around with a shrug and continued walking slowly.

Tyson "Ten and a half years to be exact.."

He stopped outside the guest room that Kai had used when they had been younger and he had been staying at the dojo.  
Reaching out he unlocked the door with the key that hung on a chain around his neck with Dragoons bit chip. Kai eyed both the key and Dragoons bit being used as a pendant in confusion.

Kai "What's with making Dragoon into a necklace? And the key?"

Tyson looked at him and shook his head. "It's a long story and to late to fully explain. I'll tell you later though I promise."

He went to walk away but Kai reached out and grabbed ahold of his forearm.

Kai "Tyson can I ask you something?"

Tyson "If you want. I may not answer though..."

Kai "What happened to you?"

Tyson "Time Kai. Time happened... I'll go make us something to eat now. Go have a shower if you want."

With a sad smile he turned to walk off towards the kitchen. Kai spoke to his back making the other man freeze in place.

Kai "You're don't talk much now do you?"

Tyson's gaze snapped up from his deep thoughts and the floor and around to Kai's face. Kai immediatly felt regret in saying something so gruff to the cobolt eyed man. The obvious pain that flickered deep within his emotion filled eyes made Kai's heart twist painfully.

Tyson "No.. I guess I don't.. Have'nt had much reason to talk for years, until now."

He turned and continued on to the dojo's kitchen moving so quietly that it left Kai wondering is it really was Tyson.  
With a sigh he turned the doorknob and walked into the quest room that had been his in his youth.  
The room was clean but everything was still exactly as it had been the day he had ran out to rescue his team.  
The desk drew his attention though because on it was a thick book he had never seen before and two gifts.

In confusion he walked over and picked up the top one. It was a semi small box but kind of heavy andwas wrapped in shiney metalic flame print foil paper with a fancy sheer gold ribbon around it. He turned it over in his hands staring at the tag that read "Happy Birthday Kai" He sat it down and picked up the other one that was wrapped in a blue holographic paper with a blue ribbon. It's tag simpley stating again in Tyson's slanted writing "Merry Christmas Kai."

Shaking his head he sat it down and pulled out the desk chair and slumped into it.  
Running his hand through his hair with a sigh he turned his attention then to the large book.  
Inscribed on the dark red leather cover in gold leafing by itself was his name and a emblem of a phoenix.  
Curious he flipped it open and sat completely and utterly stunned. Inside was newspaper clippings, song lists, photos, and more importantly tons of pain stakingly written notes. And journal entrys of dates and details. Thoughts and random things of that sort. He flipped back to the first page and read over Tyson, Max, Rei, and even Kenny's slanted handwriting.

_**Kai**_

_**We know you'll come back to us someday, you always have before right?  
We all wanted you to know that even though you may not have been here with us.  
That you never EVER have been forgotten about. This is the Blade Breakers memory book.  
This is YOUR book Kai. Our book to and for you when you return from the ashes. We love and miss you.**_

_**Your blade brothers: Tyson, Max, Rei, Kenny.**_

_**Wind, water, earth, and soul.  
without your fire, life seems cold.**_

Kai smiled and ran his hand over each of the signed names.

Kai "I missed you guys too."

Flipping to the next page he read the contents and flipped to the back of the book.  
And stared in shock at the pictures of the people there as he flipped through the photo album pages.

Kai "Jesus.. This thing is huge Tyson.. This must have taken you forever to make and maintain for me.."

Kai could feel his eyes begin to water while he stared down at the picture on the very last of the photo album pages.  
Sitting at the right side of the bench in the park under their tree was the Tyson of now. Dark circles marred his face under his eyes, he sat unsmiling as he looked up at the camera and it's holder. Kai felt his stomach flip and twist at the dull empty look in those deepfathomless eyes that looked so dead and empty. He looks like someone ripped his heart and soul out, but his body did'nt die..

To Tyson's left, stood a tall well built extremely pale blonde man, with blue and green color streaked hair. He had hard and deadly cold blue eyes. Hehad multiple peircings and tattoos obvious and visable. With a sick realisation of who he was looking at Kai felt his stomach lurch again. His mind could'nt handle who he knew he had to be looking at. The angry and cold eyed man dressed in black leather in the picture was the once happy go lucky Max Tate..

Kai "What the hell happened to you Max? To Tyson?"

The last man in the picture was beside Tyson on the bench, bent over his knees looking down at the ground. His face almost completely hidden by his long black hair, a brown bag clutched white knuckled in his fist. It was almost like he was trying to fold himself up and away so no one would even notice he was there. Kai focused on the necklace that openly hung around the man's neck and felt his stomach churn even more.

Kai "Good god Rei.. Just what the fuck happened to you guys?"

Kai closed the book and stood back up feeling confused, torn, and sick with guilt. Then he picked the gold papered gift back up with nervous trembling hands. With a sigh he tore the ribbon and paper off and turned the soft leather box over in his hands confused.

Kai "Jewelry?"

He pried it open and nearly dropped it in surprised shock. Setting the box down and steadying his hand.  
He pulled out one of the most beautiful gauntlets he had ever seen in his entire life. A silver dragon and gold phoenix wrapping around each other seemed to swirl over the black leather they adorned.

Tysonmade his way down the hall and stopped at the open doorway and stood in silence watching over Kai's quivering shouders as he held up the gauntlet he had made for him a few years back. The highlypolished metals glinted in the light beautifully. It was the best and last piece he had made. And probabally ever would make even though others had asked him to make more. He had made some other peices for Max, Rei, Kenny, and even Tala. But never gauntlets. Those alone he made for Kai no one else. Nervously he swallowed before quietly asking what was on his mind.

Tyson "D-Do you like them?"

Kai jumped and nearly droppedthe one he was holdingand turned around to look wide eyed at Tyson who was standing in the open doorway. He raised his eyes level to meet the hopeful shining midight blue ones and with a nodand real smile he answered.

Kai "They're beautiful Tyson.."

Tyson "I'm happy you think so. I seen the design at a tattoo shop when I went in with Max a few years back.  
It made me think of you. So I decided to use it as a outline to look off of."

Kai ran his hand lovingly over the gauntlet he was holding as the words sank in. Tracing the dragon and phoenix's forms slowly, admiring the tiny delicate details beneath his fingertips. He could feel ever scale and feather. Swallowing hard a few times and forcing his heart to slow down he finally trusted himself to speak.

Kai "You made these for me?"

Tyson gave him a small sad smile and shyly nodded.

Kai "I-I don't deserve anything like these Tyson.. These are to good for someone like me.."

Tyson's eyes seemed to flash with a unknown emotion and he shook his head with a quick jerk.  
His eyes reflecting a deeply sincere and fierce intensity that surprised Kai.

Tyson "No. You DO deserve them Kai. I wish I could give you more then those..."

Kai "Just saying that means enough to me Tyson. More then you know. Thank you."

They both stood in a easy silence for a few moments before Tyson broke it.

Tyson "Anyhow I heated some water for coffee and made some pancakes, if you're interested that is."

Kai "Sure. Just let me take a quick shower."

Tyson went to turn and walk out but froze and stared in horror at Kai's naked back as he pulled off his shirt.  
Two long red and black mangled and broken tattooed wings ran the length of his spine. Jutting out and down from his shoulder blades. Ruining the beautiful pale flesh of his back. Kai turned to look at Tyson and shrank back, quickly pulling his shirt back down when he seen his horror stricken face.

Kai 'Oh shit.. I forgot about those.. He looks completely discusted with me now.'

Kai "Uh.. I.. Umm.."

Tyson "You can tell me about it later Kai, it's okay. I'll go keep everything warm for us."

With one last quick but confused glance and a smile Tyson turned and quietly left the room.

'Damn he's so quiet now it'll be hard to keep track of him. It's kind of creepy how he moves so silently. Wonder if I used to weird him out like that?'

Kai sighed and pulled off his shirt then started to open the drawers and rummage around his old clothes in the closet.  
Finally frustrated he gave up and made his way across the hall into Tysons room in hopes of finding something that would fit. Pushing open the door expecting to have to battle his way in, he looked around in surprise. The room was spotlessly clean and barely furnished, it somehow seemed to even feel empty and sad. His room felt more lived in then this one.. He shook off the thought and went back to the task at hand. The stereo in the corner was on but barely audible. He walked over and turned the volume level up, poked the cd players skip button a few times before stopping on a famillar song. Then he walked back across the room and flung open the closet doors. After quickly scanning it's contents he quirked a eyebrow and began pushing around the hangers randomly. Finally he pulled out a dark almost black red button up shirt and a pair of simple black cargo jeans.

'Tyson really HAS changed alot. Him owning a pair of leather pants is proof enough. I never would've imagined that he'd own any! I bet those look really good on him too..'

With that thought he smirked to himself then turned and made his way into the bathroom humming along with a song that he had'nt heard in years. He never noticed how underneath the skin on his back things seemed to ripple, shift, then settle.


	9. Breaking The Silence

**Disclaimer! I do not own Beyblade or ANY of the characters.  
Rating is for possible later story content. I love reviews and feedback.**

"..." Basic Speech

'...' Inner Thoughts

... _Bit Beast_

**-Phantoms-**

Chapter Nine: _Breaking the Silence_

Tyson shuddered and drew in a quick breath before slowly exhaling as he made his way slowly back to the kitchen.

'Jesus Kai what in the sam hell happened to you? Your back.. Those.. Scars.. They look like.. What ripping a birds wings off would I guess... Hmm.. No.. Ack! That's a stupid thought even for me. I'm sure he can explain it later.. It's prolly something stupid like he had tattoos and had them removed.. Yeah that's prolly it.. Tattoos..'

Hearing music difting from his room from the stereo suddenly upping in volume he smiled and picked up his pace.  
Tyson shook his head as he heard songs flipping and smirked at Kai's antics. Finally it stopped on a famillar song that Tyson had liked years before as well.

'Good song choice Kai buddy.'

Humming he set about reheating the water while quietly singing along with the music. When he heard the shower turn on he smiled glancing down the hall way before turning his atttenion back to the oven. Then it hit him. The feeling. He felt the hair on the back of his neck raise up and stand on end.

_"Hey kiddo, Did ya miss me?"_

His back stiffened and he surpressed a shudder as he heard the vaguely familar deep silky voice from directly behind him.. Slowly raising his head he knew for a fact that he was'nt alone anymore. But also that it was'nt Kai's presence.  
The shower was still running and he could hear it quite well from where he was standing. And he could make out Kai's voice quietly singing along with the stereo over the sound of the running water. Taking a deep calming breath he grabbed a knife from the counter top with fluid smoothness. Spinning around quickly, he found himself staring at nothing but thin air.

_"You sure are jumpy now days. What are you going to do with that knife silly ass? Put it down before you hurt yourself."_

Tyson "Stop toying with me! Come out so that I can see you!"

_"Don't you reckonise my voice Tyson? Now that hurts my feelings T-man. You should know damn well that I can't come out where you are. Unless you let me out that is."_

Then he felt the long absent movement inside his mind and the obvious amusement pouring from it's presence.

Tyson "Dragoon!"

_"The word or phrase "Durr?" seems applicable here.."_

A sudden wave of air and dizziness hit Tyson then making him lose his balance, stumble, and fall backwards. Reaching out as he fell his outstretched hand missed the sink edge causeing him to land hard on his ass with a pained grunt. He laid back then completely sprawled in the floor. He sighed and simpley started staring up at the ceiling blankly. His ass was burning from his entire body weight, even though it was not much, hitting down on the hard tiles. Sucking in a long breath he started to laugh when he realised how stupid that must've looked.

Tyson " Oww.. Heh eh heh ehehehe! Ah man.."

_"Uh you did'nt break anything there did ya good buddy? You know like your brain?"_

'No Dragoon, I just wounded my pride a little bit is all.. So nothing important.'

_"Something specific on your mind kiddo?"_

'Yeah.. Mainly where the fuck you've been for so long?'

_"Asleep I guess.. I think anyhow.."_

'That does'nt make any sense to me Dragoon. You need a better excuse then that.'

_"Does'nt make sense to me either really.. Anyhow listen.. Don't mention my being back to Kai yet okay?"_

'Why not?'

_"Just please promise me... I'll explain more later I promise. But I gotta go for now but I'll be back okay?"_

'Uh okay... Wait! Where are you going?'

Tyson felt the long absent mental smirk and growled out loud in annoyance at it.

'You know that's one thing I have'nt missed about you Dragoon.'

Deep and smooth amused laughter filled his head for a few minutes making him sneer at the ceiling. Then he gave in and began chuckle himself at the irony of it and with happiness of his lost friends return. He sat quietly for a few minutes listening to the music from down the hall before breaking the silence.

'You did'nt answer my question from earlier you know..'

_"I'm just going to wake up some old friends of ours, that's all."_

'Oh.'

With a flicker of light Dragoons presence was gone again leaving Tyson sitting alone on the floor. With a sigh he leaned back and propped himself up against the sink doors. So absorbed in his own thoughts that he tuned everything and sound out entirely.

Kai "Why are you in the floor Tyson?"

Jumping at the sudden sound he snapped his head around to the direction of the doorway on the left. Surprised Tyson sat up and laughed uncomfertably before smiling up into the deep burning red of Kai's concerned eyes. He began to nervously run his fingers through his long navy blue hair.

'Dragoon you better have a damn good reason for making me promise that buddy..'

Tyson replied with a simple shrug "I'm not really sure. Anyhow.. How about something to eat eh?"

Kai quirked his eyebrow up at him and the leaned over grabbing his arm and helped pull him up on his feet grinning.

Kai "Sounds great! You know, you're so weird sometimes Tyson."

Tyson "Heh. Yeah, I know. But that's why you love me so much right?"

Tyson paled then blushed realising what he had said. Kai froze and fixed his burning gaze on him with a unreadable expression on his face that was between shock and amusement. Slowly nodding his head he started to laugh. Tyson stared at him completely mortified and wide eyed.

Kai "Hnn that's true, so you got me there. But hey it's all good."

Shocked and fearful azure eyes met and held with sincere and slightly embareassed sparkling crimson ones. Tyson felt his face flush even more and started to fidget from one foot to the other. Quickly breaking the eye contact he turned around stiff shouldered, taking two cups from the cabinet. Kai shuffled around behind him and slumped himself down into a chair at the table. Then began rubbing the fluffy towel he had around his shoulders over his damp hair. He sat down and propped his head up with his elbows on the table with his hands under his chin watching Tyson. Transfixed by the quiet and lithe way he moved about the kitchen. The towel back around his neck, his wet hair forgotten.

Tyson 'Damn, damn, damn! Why did I have to say that outloud to him? I'm such a idoit! Way to go super stupid!'

While Tyson was metally berating himself he never noticed Kai's matching blush. Or the huge lazy smile and content ruby gaze that was fixed on his back admiring and adoring his every movement.

Kai 'I can't believe I said that outloud! Ah well it was worth it to see his face! He's so cute when he blushes like that. Silly Tyson. It's just me. Don't work yourself up so much. I expected you to look discusted and mortified. Not to get that reaction though. Jeez it's like we traded places. The fucking irony of it... I really need to know what made you like this..'

Tyson 'Good God he's goinna stare a hole completely through me. And his personality is so different now'

Tyson shift from one foot to the other nervously as he kept his back turned. He occupied his hands pouring hot coffee into the two mugs then spoke up quietly.

Tyson "Uh Kai? You still take it the way you used to right?"

Kai "Uh huh."

Tyson "M'kay. Just checking."

Kai "You're kinda fussy now, you know that? It used to be you'd tell me to get it my damn self"

Tyson "People change Kai... You seem like you know that all to well from expreience too."

Kai "Hnn.. That's true. I can't really say I'm that same stupid ass kid that I was. Want me to help?"

Tyson glanced over his shoulder to give him a quick but surprised half smile shaking his head in decline. Then turned his attention back to the food on the stove top, before crossing over behind Kai to fetch plates.

Tyson "Nah I'll sit down with you in a second just let me get the plates."

Tyson quickly pulled down two plates and stacked a liberal amount of pancakes on each. He set them on the table before grabbing the butter and syrup from the fridge plunking them down in front of Kai. Then he retreived their coffee before he sat down beside Kai sliding a plate towards him with a semi shy smile.

Tyson "I'm not as good of a cook as Rei, but they're passable I like to think."

Kai quirked a eyebrow at him and smiled. "I'm sure they're fine. Food was'nt a issue of want or need where and how I was..."

Tyson stared at Kai in stunned confusion as he watched him drown his food in syrup then wolf it down in record time. Then could barely contain his amusement as Kai started eyeing his untouched one. Wordlessly Tyson quirked a eyebrow at him and slid his plate over to the duel hair man chuckling.

Kai 'Oh jeez I forgot food could be so damn good. Mmmmmm, mouth orgy heee!'

Kai poured syrup over the second stack of pancakes and started wolfing them down gleefully.

Tyson "You sure we did'nt trade personalities and habits somehow?"

Kai looked up from the plate his mouth full, with open confusion showing in his preoccupied crimson eyes. "Mmmph?"

Then what the navy haired man had said suddenly registered in his mind. He swallowed and smiled at Tyson guiltly, embareassment making him blush under the other mans cobolt gaze. Tyson merely shrugged his shoulder and stood up and walked back to the stove to pour more batter into the pan. Once he had a few more ready he flipped them out onto the plate in front of Kai. He dumped the pan in the sink, then grabbed and refilled Kai's empty cup. When he turned back around he noticed the red tinge on the duel haired mans cheeks was a alarmingly bright red.

Kai 'Shit I can't believe I'm so hungry.. Good lord he must think I'm a damn pig or something now.'

Tyson gave him a soft look and smile that eased the uncertianty from Kai's ruby eyes as he looked down at him.  
When he spoke his words were soft heartfelt and sincere.

Tyson "Don't worry about it Kai. Whatever you want or need, if I can get it, or do it for you.. Then I will.  
I'm here for you, I always will be. No matter what. You should know that by now."

Kai could feel his eyes burn as he swallowed hard before locking his gaze with Tyson's. He could'nt hold it in anymore as hard as he was trying to and broke into uncontrolable sobs. Tyson was shocked at the explosive outpouring of sudden emotion from the once ice cold hearted captain. He pulled Kai into a tight hug and began stroking his hands through his damp silky hair.

Tyson "I'm here Kai. I'm right here. And so are you. You're home now. So it's all okay now so shh."

Kai "I-I'm so stupid. And I'm sorry Tyson! I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to hurt any of you.  
I just.. I was afraid if you all really knew me then you'd hate me. I was so damn stupid please forgive me!  
I-I hated it there you know! I fucking hated it! It was like I was'nt even real anymore. I was like a ghost.."

Tyson "We missed you too Kai. I missed you more then I think you'll ever really know. That prolly sounds sappy and ignorant. But it's true. And w-what do you mean about being a ghost Kai? I don't understand.."

Kai "I was like a phantom... I could sometimes move or manipulate things. B-but I was'nt solid. I-I was like a-a b-bit b-beast. My god Tyson I know how they all feel in our world now! It's so fucking horrible! Empty and lonely. It's so fucking lonely!"

Kai wrapped his arms around the lithe azure eyed man he sobbed into his shirt and belly hugging him as tight as he could.  
Tyson continued stroking his hair and back pondering what Kai had said until he had cried himself dry.

Kai "She c-could'nt s-see me e-either. Sometimes I think she knew I was there though.. Because she'd look right where I was and look confused or annoyed. And when I tried to talk to her she'd grab hold of her head like it hurt."

Tyson "Who's this she person Kai?"

Kai swallowed hard and laughed mirthlessly before raising his sleepy red rimmed ruby eyes to look into Tysons.

Kai "Black Dranzer.. That's not really her name though. I don't know her real name. I never paid any attention really."

Tyson "Kai?"

Kai rested his head back on Tyson's stomach with a tired sigh "Yeah?"

Tyson "Is she sealed inside of that necklace that you're wearing?"

Kai's head snapped up in shock before he hung his head to stare at the tiled floor between Tysons feet.

Kai "Yeah she is.. And she's not really sure what's going on other then it hurts.."

Raising his eyes back up to Tyson's he whispered "I'm hurting too though."

With a sigh he slid down Tyson limply into the floor.

Tyson "Kai?"

Tyson 'Shit he fainted..'

Tyson picked him up and carried him to his room and put him under the covers. He stood staring down at Kai musing over what he had said trying to make sense out of it all.

Tyson "Sleep well Kai."

Tyson 'I'll make sure that we have time for you to explain what you meant later.'

The phone's sudden ring caused him to jump as he clicked out the light. He hurried and made his way down the hall grabbing it up on the third ring before it woke Kai. Glancing at the caller I.D. he brought it up to his ear speaking.

Tyson "Hey Rei! Guess what!"

Rei "Kai's there... Isn't he?"

Tyson "What the- H-How'd you know?"

Rei "Driger told me. Has Dragoon made contact with you yet? Listen Tyson this is important. I won't get there for a few days yet but don't upset Kai."

Tyson "Yeah he was here for a bit earlier.. Anyhow upset him? Why because of the Black Dranzer thing right?"

Rei choked "H-he told you then?"

Tyson "Uh some I guess. Most of it did'nt make any sense cause he was crying so hard.."

Rei "Kai crying? That alone does'nt make any sense. But no what I mean is don't take that necklace off of him.  
If you do he won't be able to maintain his form here... And he'll turn into-"

Tyson "I don't want to know! But okay it'll stay on. I'll ask him more later when he wakes up. He ate like a starving man. Looks kinda like one too poor guy. Then he just sorta cried himself out and fainted. But he should be okay..."

Rei "He can't be as thin as you. Did you even eat anything today? "

Tyson "Uh I kinda got caught up on the whole running into Kai litterally thing. I'll grab something later on."

Rei "Tyson."

Tyson "I promise, I promise! Geez.."

Rei "So does he look much different now?"

Tyson "Well he's bone skinny like I said. And heh, his hair is longer then yours now."

Rei "What? Gah! I'm so going to give him crap for that when I get there. You know he used to hide my stuff and blame it on you all the time"

Tyson could'nt help but laugh. "No I did'nt know that. It is pretty damn funny that he would even do that though. I had no clue that he had such a quirky a sense of humor back then."

Rei "Har de har. Anyhow how's he seem? Anything off about him? I mean besides the whole personality 180?"

Tyson "Well.. It's prolly nothing but he's got these things on his back.."

Rei "Things?"

Tyson "I dunno scars I guess. It's prolly nothing anyhow. You'll see when you get here."

Rei "Yeah I guess so. Just be careful Tyson. We can't take you getting hurt again.."

Tyson "I won't Rei I promise... Oh yeah, did you call the cheif and Max yet?"

Rei "I can't seem to get ahold of Kenny. I left Max a voice mail though. He should be there the day after tomarrow."

Tyson "i'll call him later today. But for now I think I'm actually goinna go to sleep.. I think I actually can now heh."

Rei "Heh yeah. Oh and Tyson before I hang up... Be careful.. I think someone or something is following us. Me for sure at least."

Tyson "Rei?"

Rei "I dunno Tyson. Maybe I'm just paranoid. But yeah stay on your toes. Seeya soon bro."

Tyson "Seeya soon Rei."

Tyson hung up the phone and wandered back down the hall peeking his head into Kai's room to see him sleeping peacefully. With a content sigh he turned and walked into his room. Pulling off his shirt and pants he slid in under his covers in his boxers and fell asleep immediately.

Just before dawn Kai awoke with a start more then just a little bit afraid, he was wide eyed, and utterly alone. Sitting up and staring around him, he suddenly realised exactly where he was.

Kai 'Tyson? Where did he go? It's way to quiet!'

Sitting up quickly, panic filled Kai's heart with complete and utter dread. He jumped up and ran across the hallway and pushed Tyson's door open to see him laying there sound asleep. He let out the breath he did'nt realise he'd even been holding with a sigh of relief.

Tyson's face was completely relaxed and blank. The circles under his eyes were still dark but not as pronounced.  
Kai watched as he shivvered in his sleep pulling the covers closer around him. Then he made his way over to the bed and mentally debatd how much Tyson would freak out to wake up and find him there.

Kai 'Ah well it'd be worth it. I'll just have to deal with the ranting explosion when he wakes up.'

With a mischievious smirk he slowly slid in under the covers behind Tyson. Wrapping a arm over the navy haired man's thin hard muscled waist with a smile, Kai suddenly felt the impossible. He felt safe and warm for the first time in his entire life, and could'nt contain the content sigh that escaped his lips.

Kai 'It's nice to be here with you again Tyson. I know you can save me from myself. God knows you have before..'

He snuggled flush against the man in front of him with a content sigh. Then quickly drifted off into a peaceful slumber curled against Tyson's smooth warm back. Neither stirred or noticed the sound of a key twisting in the lock or the soft click of the front door opening and closing. Or witnessed the small blue white light that whirlled over them to settle and fade just above Tyson's heart hours later.


	10. The Wayward Sun

**Disclaimer! I do not own Beyblade or ANY of the characters.  
Rating is for possible later story content.**

"..." Basic Speech

'...' Inner Thoughts

_... Bit Beast_

**-Phantoms-**

Chapter Ten: _The Wayward Sun_

Blazing sunlight and a slight bit of movement pulled at Tyson's conscienceness. He opened one of his blearly midnight blue eyes dully. Only to end up completely confused and perplexed at the thin, pale, and criss cross scarred arm wrapped around his bare chest.

Tyson 'Who in the sam hell!'

He stared down at the arm following the path of the thin white scars across the parts he could see.  
Then he slowly and carefully rolled over. When he noticed the long grey and dark blue hair wrapped around his arm he relaxed.

Tyson 'Kai? What the hell? Why the crap are you in my bed? Ah well I guess you had your reasons. I should go make something for us to eat and call the others. Beside's there's alot I want to ask about and that I need to tell you'

Tyson eased himself off from under Kai's arm and gentley untangled himself from Kai's hair then slid out of the bed. With one last confused glance back at the man in his bed he slowly began to shuffle his way towards the kitchen. The scent of fresh coffee hit him full force in the hallway and made him stop to look around.  
Noticing the shoes at the front door he could'nt help but smile before he entered the room.

Hiro was sitting at the table nursing a cup of black coffee with his laptop open, his back to the doorway.  
His long slate colored hair was loose and mid back length. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of old jeans. And was so engrossed in whatever he was typing on that he did'nt hear or notice Tyson sneaking up behind him. With a evil grin Tyson jumped foward and grabbed his brother by the shoulders.

Hiro "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hiro fell sideways out of his chair and rolled to his feet assuming a fighting stance instantly.  
Tyson burst out into a fit of laughter holding onto the door frame for support, tears leaking from his eyes.  
Hiro glared at his younger brothers antics and straightened his posture with a sigh before giving a half hearted smile.

Tyson "Hah! You should've seen the look on your face! That never gets old. I see why gramps did it now."

Hiro merely grumbled under his breath and sat back down.

Hiro "Good morning to you too I guess. You seem like you're in a pretty good mood and feeling better considering."

Tyson "Maybe. Dad with you?"

Hiro "No. He's still in Egypt."

Tyson slid into the seat in front of him and leaned foward to rest his head on his arms watching him type.

Tyson "Oh.."

Kai woke up feeling the sun's warmth caressing his face from the window beside the bed. Slowly opening his tired crimson eyes he began to stretch cat like making his spine pop. Rolling over onto his back he noticed that he was alone in Tyson's bed. Heaving a disappointed sigh and grabbed the blue haired man's pillow he had wrapped himself around and buryed  
his face into the fluffy softness of it.

Kai 'Where'd you get off to now Tyson? It's unnatural for you to be up and moving before I am. You really are like the wind now I can't keep up with you.'

With one last squeeze to the pillow he sat up and rolled off the bed onto his feet with a grunt. He made his way into the bathroom then shuffled of n the direction of the kitchen. Smelling fresh coffee and making out Tyson's muffled voice he picked up his pace happily.

In the kitchen Tyson reached out to fiddle with the latch of Hiro's laptop case absent mindly.

Hiro "Can I ask you something Tyson?"

Tyson "Hmm? Oh I guess so. You might not like the answer though."

Hiro "If I told you I found something that could fix things would you want me to use it?"

Tyson sat up and eyed his brother. "What do you mean by fix things?"

Hiro "Like getting Dragoon back."

Tyson stared at Hiro like he was retarded "I already have him back."

Kai choose that exact moment to wander into the kitchen.

Kai "Tyson? Who're you talki-"

He not only froze midstep but midsentence when he seen who Tyson had been talking to. Hiro jumped to his feet wide eyed. Then in a blur of sudden motion he had grabbed Kai by the collar of his shirt and slammed him hard against the wall. Tyson jumped up and began trying to pull his brother off of his friend.

Tyson "Hiro! Stop! What are you doing! Stop it! Please!"

Hiro "YOU! Why the fuck are you here? Have'nt you caused my brother enough pain already? WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE! Did you come back to rip his heart the rest of the way out and drain what little life he has left in him!"

Tyson "Hiro! SHUT UP! He does'nt know about any of that yet! He does'nt know anything! Let him go!  
I found him last night! I asked him to come here!"

Hiro "It's his fault you're sick Tyson! Your hear me Kai it's all YOUR fault! Whatever you did back then hurt him! You and that discusting evil rich piece of shit you was spawned from. If he had'nt worried and cried for you so much. Then he would'nt be fucking dying! I HATE YOU Kai! I HATE YOU for killing my little brother! Grrrrh!"

Tyson "Hiro! Please! Please stop... Please..."

Hiro "I have to get out of here before I kill you, you filthy bastard. You're lucky I love my brother so much. Tyson I'll call to check on you later. We need to talk. And Max called. You may want to call him back he sounded off again."

Hiro slammed Kai into the wall one last time then let go, grabbed his laptop and bag, and stomped out of the dojo.

Tyson "Shit..."

Kai 'Dying? He's dying? No.. That's not true. It can't be true.. He would've said something!'

Kai was beyond stunned. He slowly slid down the wall into the floor confused and hurt that Tyson had'nt told him something so important.

Tyson "I'm really sorry about that.. He did'nt mean it. He's just scared.."

Broken red eyes raised to lock with shattered midnight blue.

Tyson 'God Kai I did'nt mean for you to find out like this.. Please don't hate or pity me.'

Kai barely managed to whisper, horror reflecting in his eyes "Why did'nt you tell me that you're sick Tyson?"

Tyson sighed and slid down beside him then shrugged "Not much to tell really. The doctors don't know what it is.  
Something in my blood is killing me though. Hiro had to give me blood and bone marrow twice already.  
Truthfully I'd be dead if he had'nt.. Been sick since that day. Nobody can figure out what it is.  
It's not just me though Kai.."

Kai rubbed his hands over his face and sighed "Who else?"

Tyson "Rei, Max, and The Demolition Boys.."

Kai "I thought I stopped it in time.. I'm really sorry Tyson.."

Tyson "Stopped what? I have no clue what happened or even what they done to any of us that day."

Kai 'God you all prolly have implants everywhere and never even noticed or thought about it..'

Kai cringed at the sudden realisation and stood up. "Do you have a pair of tweezers by any chance?"

Tyson "That's a weird change of conversation. I think there's a pair in the first aid kit ontop the fridge why?"

Kai stood and grabbed the kit off the top of the refridgerator then walked back to Tyson ofering his hand to pull him up.

Kai "Come on. I need to check somthing. And if it's what I think then I have to get it out of you. Are the others sick too?"

Tyson looked up at him questioningly taking his hand and standing. "What? I don't understand.. And no not really. Besides me.. Tala is the only other one that really had the same problem that I have but his is mild. Blood transfusions fixed it for him.."

Kai "Trust me Tyson. There's prolly a implant in your neck and it needs to come out."

Tyson 'Implant? They got them all jeez.. Ah well I trust you Kai. I'll let you look if you want to.'

Tyson stood and walked over to a chair and sat down glancing akwardly back at Kai in confusion.

Tyson "They scanned and x-rayed all of us. I don't see how they would've missed a implant Kai."

Kai "Not all them are obvious or easy to find and take out. Some of them was designed to be undectable."

Tyson merely shrugged and turned around.

Kai pushed the strands of long silky blue black hair off Tyson's neck and sighed at the little X shaped scar he found there.

Kai 'I really fucking hate you Boris..'

Kai "It's because it's all glass, bone, and fiber optics Tyson.. It's made to blend in perfectly and not show up.  
Tala prolly still has a shitload of them in him that he's not aware of. This is going to hurt but you can't move okay?  
Lean foward and put your forehead on the table.."

Tyson merely nodded leaned onto the table and sighed. He could'nt contain the hiss of pain that escaped from between his clenched teeth when he felt the tip of something sharp slice into his skin. Then something began to dig and pull it burned like liquid fire down his entire spine. His vision began to dance and blur and his hands and feet went numb.

Tyson "Hnnn Kai that really fucking burns! I can barely see and I can't feel my feet and hands anymore. Hurry up!"

Kai "Can't. Gotta disconnect all the pins carefully from your spinal cord.. Be patient I know it hurts. Three more."

With a steady hand and sigh the bone colored chip pulled free with all of the attached optic wires.

Kai "There.. You know that was probably never supposed to be in you for more then a few months.  
The nanos that hold the charge are long dead... The information should still be salvagable though."

Tyson turned and held out his hand for the small optic wired cube which Kai handed over wordlessly.

Tyson 'How the fuck did I not notice this was in me?'

He rolled it between his fingers and sighed. And was shocked to see the BV-X stamped on the back of it when he wiped his blood off of it with a paper towel.

Tyson "BV-X?"

Kai "Pharmacuticals. My grandfather was a very rich, evil old fucktard."

Tyson "Uh.. How did you know how to take this thing out of me though?"

Kai "I've been digging those out of me and the Demo boys since I was 6.."

Tyson "Oh.. So.. What does this thing do anyhow? What's on it."

Kai "Well I have a suspiscion that thing has been in you for the past ten years. And all of our questions have their answers in that things programming information. Got a computer?"

Tyson "Yeah in Hiro's room. Lets go..."

Kai "It'll take me awhile to decrypt this. I'm no Kenny you know. Go have a shower and get dressed.  
Call Max Hiro seemed worried about him. I should have something for you by then okay?"

Tyson "Oh.. Umm Okay. I won't be long.."

Kai walked into Hiro's room and pulled open the heavy dark blue curtians. The room seemed even less lived in the Tysons did. But it was clean. Prolly in thanks to Tyson upkeeping it. A Futon, dresser, and computer on a desk spanned one wall with a walk in closet. A stereo, entertainment center with a TV, VCR, DVD player, and a few game systems sat in the other corner.He sat down at Hiro's computer and switched it on with a sigh.

Kai 'Hiro prolly would kill me if he knew I was in his room'

After a few moments of searching he plugged the little chip into the USB port with Hiro's camera cord.

Kai "Well I lucked out with the cord. Now lets see what the hell you was for and doing.."

With a few quick clicks and a bit ofpatience Kai sat in shocked horrified silence at what he was reading.

* * *

**PROJECT CODE NAME: PHOENIX FALLEN**

**TEST SUBJECT #0:** _HIWATARI KAI_

**BLOOD TYPE**: O-

**DNA SYNC RATIO:** 100.0 GENETIC DNA ORIGIN FOR TESTING SAMPLES.

**TEST SUBJECT #4 of 7:** _GRANGER TYSON_

**BLOOD TYPE**: O+ **DNA SYNC RATIO**: 99.9

**REJECTION TO INITAL DNA TEST SAMPLE:** NO PROCEEDED TO LEVEL 2

**ID#4 Scan Period 1 of 12.  
Subject absorption level:** Normal. USED SAMPLE 01 FROM: #0

**ID#4 Scan Period 2 of 12.  
Subject absorption level:** Normal. USED SAMPLE 02 FROM: #0

**ID#4 Scan Period 3 of 12.  
Subject absorption level:** Normal. USED SAMPLE 03 FROM: #0

**ID#4 Scan Period 4 of 12.  
Subject absorption level**: Normal. USED SAMPLE 04 FROM: #0

**ID#4 Scan Period 5 of 12.  
Subject absorption level:** _Unstable_. WARNING! USED SAMPLE 05 FROM: #0

**ID#4 Scan Period 6 of 12.  
Subject absorption level:** _Unstable_. WARNING! USED SAMPLE 06 FROM: #0

**ID#4 Scan Period 7 of 12.  
Subject absorption level:** _Unstable._ WARNING! USED SAMPLE 07 FROM: #0

**ID#4 Scan Period 8 of 12.  
Subject absorption level:** _Unstable_. WARNING! USED SAMPLE 08 FROM: #0

**ID#4 Scan Period 9 of 12.  
Subject absorption level:** _Rejected_: DANGER TOXIC TO TEST SUBJECT ABORT! USED SAMPLE 09 FROM: #0

**ID#4 Scan Period 10 of 12.  
Subject absorption level:** _Rejected:_ DANGER TOXIC TO TEST SUBJECT ABORT! USED SAMPLE 10 FROM: #0

**ID#4 Scan Period 11 of 12.  
Subject absorption level:** _Rejected:_ DANGER TOXIC TO TEST SUBJECT ABORT! USED SAMPLE 11 FROM: #0

**ID#4 Scan Period 12 of 12.  
Subject absorption level:** Rejected: DANGER TOXIC TO TEST SUBJECT ABORT! USED SAMPLE 12 FROM: #0

* * *

Kai 'Oh God.. That thing has been poisoning him with my blood for years! And trying to rewrite his DNA. No wonder he's so fucking sick.. Hiro was right.. I have been killing him..' 

He turned falling out of the chair tears streaming down his face and grabbed the trash can.  
On his knees he began dry heaving over it painfully. A sudden numbness filled his body and it felt like sheer electricity was running down his arms and legs. Vibrating over his chest and is his veins. Firey searing pain spread and rippled across his back making him whimper.

_Kai.._

Kai "Uck! W-who? Urp.. Who's here? D-Dranzer!"

_Yes Kai. I know you can barely hear me and it hurts but shut up and listen. I can't talk for long. I'm weak here.. Anyhow don't think that any of this is your fault. Because it's not. You're just going to have to learn to let it go. And the truth as it comes out is going to be painful too for everyone. Don't be afraid little one. Tyson will be here for you no matter what. He'll be your strength if you let him. Don't forsake him. Don't forsake yourself.. Don't forsake me, for I am you.._

Kai "Dranzer! Wait! Tell me what's going on! Please.. Oh Dranzer, please.."

Kai 'Don't leave me alone again.. I don't wanna be alone anymore..'

Twenty minutes later Kai was still sitting over the trash can in the floor with his hands over his face crying.  
And that's exactly how Tyson found him.

Tyson "Kai did you find anything out from that thing that was.. Kai!"

The navy haired man was across the floor and by his side instantly. Tyson slid his arms around Kai's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Kai instantly buried his face in Tyson's clean black shirt breathing in the scent of soap and shampoo. In silence Tyson slowly combed his fingers through Kai's duel colored hair before speaking. The evening sunlight filtered over them in dappled patterns from outside. Kai layed his head on Tyson's shoulder with a sigh and began to watch the brillant blue sky and puffy silver clouds drift by the window.

Tyson "You know you can tell me Kai. What ever it is, it'll all be okay."

Kai 'How do I tell you that I'm the cause of your suffering? And how could everything still be okay after all of this time? It'll never be okay Tyson. Not really..'


	11. Of Truth and Lies

**Disclaimer! I do not own Beyblade or ANY of the characters.  
Rating is for possible story content.** **I love reviews and feedback.**

_**Blayant shout out to Desara, Risika7, The Kai fan guild, the folks who have read this, and more importantly the ones who have left me reviews. Thanks for making me want to keep writing. 'hearts & plushies'**_

"..." Basic Speech

'...' Inner Thoughts

_... Bit Beast_

**-Phantoms-**

Chapter Eleven: _Of Truth and Lies_

Kai "It'll take me awhile to decrypt this. I'm no Kenny you know. Go have a shower and get dressed.  
Call Max. Hiro seemed worried about him... I should have something for you by then okay?"

Tyson "Oh.. Umm Okay. I won't be long.."

Tyson turned and walked off down the hall rubbing the back of his neck. He could'nt surpress the shudders.

Tyson 'God how did I not know that was there?'

Still rubbing at the back of his neck he walked into his room to grab a change of clothes. Then made his way back down the hall and into the bathroom. He hurried and stripped off his clothes tossing them into the hamper then stepped into the shower. After he adjusted the water tempature he stepped in under the spray wetting his hair. The water made the back of his neck burn a little but the sting faded away almost instantly. After standing and enjoying the hard pulsing water for a few moments he began to viciously scrub at his scalp with shampoo. The incredibally hot water pounded down hard on his head and back soothing his tense mucles. Tilting his head back with a content sigh and relaxing, his mind began to wonder.

Tyson 'Hiro.. Why did you have to go off on him like that? I have'nt had time to tell him anything yet. There's such a big gap of time for him to learn about and understand. He's missed so damn much. And jesus I can't believe he was in bed with me this morning! What the hell was he thinking? Does he feel the same way I do? No.. He could'nt like me like that right?'

Tyson leaned back against the cool tiled wall and slid his soapy hands up and over his chest.  
Then as his thoughts drifted to Kai in his bed his hands automatically slid down lower.

'It felt really nice to have him in my bed. It felt right. I should have kissed him awake. He was in my bed after all.  
I don't think he could've said much to blame me for being a pervert. He was holding onto me pretty possesively and intimately when I woke up too. Mmm his hands and skin are so soft. I wonder if I could get him to touch me like I think we both want him to.'

Tyson let one of his soapy hands slide slowly over his stomach to his hard length at that thought. The water cascaded down pushing his long hair over his eyes and making the ends dance along his chest rubbing across nipples. Making them perk at the gentle brushing touches. He could'nt surpress the slight moan from that escaped from between his parted lips as he imagined it was Kai touching him.

In his mind he seen Kai like he had for years. Except now he was his older version. His hair long and silky. His body hard muscled and lithe. Imagined to feeling of touching and being touched. Seeing the burning emotions he felt returned in those firey eyes that haunted and pulled him into. It did'nt take him long and he could'nt contain the disappointed moan as he released himself into his own hand. And he could'nt stop himself from wishing it was Kai's hand. After he had calmed his heart down and his knees decided to work he quickly washed the soap from his hair and soaped up his body with a sigh. After he finished rinsing off he turned off the water and stepped out grabbing a towel. He was feeling more then just a little bit guilty at his own thoughts and from what he had just done to himself.

Tyson 'God I'm sick in the head. He'd prolly run screaming out the door if he knew what I just did thinking about him. Then again considering how he acts now... Maybe not. Fuck.. I'm so confused..'

After he had finished drying off and dressing he went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. Then remembering Hiro and Kai's advice he picked up the phone and headed back to his own room. Dailing Max's cell he began to make his bed listening to it ring. Max picked up by the fourth ring.

Max "TYSON! I'm NOT crazy Draciel is back and here. My mom really is a fucking cunt! Just like dad always said."

Tyson "I know Max. Dragoon's back too. I believe you. And uh no comment on the mom dad thing. Hey are you sitting down? I need to to you something.. Promise not to freak out okay?"

Max "Sure thing!"

Tyson "Okay. Well you see it's Kai. He's back Maxie."

The sudden clatter of the phone being dropped from the other end of the line hurt Tysons ear and he pulled a face. When he did'nt hear anything he began to worry and almost instantly started thinking the worst had happened to his blonde friend.

Tyson "Max? Hey Max! Are you alright there buddy? MAX!"

After what seemed like 3 minutes Max started talking so fast Tyson could barely piece what he was saying together.

Max "You'rerightDracielheisback!Tysonsaidheistoo!ThisisgreatIwishIcouldgetaholdofReisoIcantellhim!HaveyoutalkedtohimyetTyson?"

Tyson "Whoa Max. Slow down and don't forget to breathe! Now please try that again."

Max "I said. You're right Draciel he is back! Tyson said he is too! This is great I wish I could get ahold of Rei so I can tell him! Have you talked to him yet Tyson?"

Tyson smiled and shook his head and went back to making the bed.

Tyson 'Same old Max.'

Tyson "For a little while last night I did. He's on his way here."

Max "I'll be there soon too, probabally before he is. God I'm so happy I'm not crazy, Well not REALLY "crazy" crazy. Hehe! Well you know what I mean Ty!"

Tysons thoughts strayed off though when his hand brushed across something that cut him making him gasp. Cussing he popped his left bleeding index finger into his mouth with a whine.

Max "What happened Ty? Are you okay?"

Tyson "Yeah I just cut myself cause I'm a clumsy retard. You know me. Super clutz. The walking self health hazard heh."

Max "You really worry me sometimes Ty. You know that? Anyhow I'm about to catch my last plane. I have so much I wanna ask you about Kai but I don't have time. Anyhow I'll be there in just a few hours buddy. I can ask him myself then I suppose. Take care! Love ya Bro!"

Tyson "You take care as well. And I Love ya too Maxie. Be good we'll see ya soon!"

With a sigh he clicked off his phone and placed it on the charger on his dresser. Still sucking at his bleeding finger he turned his attention back to the bed with a scowl.

Tyson 'Now. Let's see what the fuck cut me?'

When he pulled the comforter back down to see what it was that had cut him he froze. There laying where Kai had been shining in the morning light was the biggest and oddest looking feather. One that did'nt look anything like anything he had ever seen in his entire life. Staring at it in facinated confusion Tyson shook his head. Carefully he picked it up and held it up in the light. It was mostly reds and golds reminding him of Dranzer. But up the center of it was a dark purple black line the tip dipped in metallic green and bluetintedsilver. It was about a foot and a half long. Tyson turned it around in the light musing. He sat down with a sigh. His task of making the bed completely forgotten for now.

Tyson 'Dranzer?'

_No and yes._

Tyson jumped at Dragoons voice and then shook his head.

Tyson 'How is it that I can hold one of Dranzers feathers Dragoon? That'd be like having Driger shed on you or something. It's impossible.'

_Not with Kai. Take it to him. Ask him to tell you the truth._

Tyson 'What do you mean by "the truth" you're giving me a headache Dragoon.'

_I give myself headaches, but really just ask him. You know the right questions now. So he will tell you now if you ask._

Tyson 'It's just a stupid feather. I don't see what is has to do with anything.'

_It has everything to do with everything._

Tyson 'If you say so!'

_I do._

Tyson 'Smug.'

_Always. I'm going back to sleep now._

Tyson groaned at the sudden tiredness that swept his mind and cringed at the load yawn.

Tyson 'You've been alseep ten and a half years lazy ass. I don't know what you did but must've been a hell of a party.'

_Dragoon merely laughed and went silent_.

With a groan Tyson laid the feather aside and quickly made the bed up the rest of the way. Then he went into the bathroom to clean out his cut and put a band aid on it.

Rounding the corner he turned into the room speaking to annouce his presence.

Tyson "Kai did you find anything out from that thing that was.. Kai!"

The navy haired man was across the floor and by Kai's side instantly. Tyson slid his arms around Kai's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Kai instantly buried his face in Tyson's clean black shirt breathing in the scent of soap and shampoo. In silence Tyson slowly combed his fingers through Kai's long duel colored hair before speaking. The evening sunlight filtered over them in dappled patterns from outside through the window. Kai laid his head on Tyson's shoulder with a sigh began to watch the brillant blue sky and puffy silver clouds drift by the window.

Tyson "You know you can tell me Kai. Whatever it is, it'll all be okay."

Kai 'How do I tell you that I'm the cause of your suffering? And how could everything still be okay after all of this time? It'll never be okay Tyson. Not really..'

Tyson "Kai? It's bad is'nt it? Listen it's okay you can tell me. We'll deal with it together I promise."

Kai raised his head and looked deep into the fathomless blue of Tyson's eyes.

Kai 'I hope you won't hate me when you read what they done to you and why..'

Kai "It's on the screen... I'm so sorry Tyson.."

Tyson released him when Kai pushed him away then stood up. He sat down at the computer and moved the mouse to clear the screen saver.

Kai watched his face shift from horrified shock to anger then linger on discust as he read across the files. Then finally his eyes seemed to soften before he turned to look back at Kai.

Kai 'What is that look? Acceptance? How that hell can he be so fucking calm!'

Tyson "Well now.. I suppose that explains alot of things that I could'nt understand."

Shrugging Tyson stood back up and walked over in front of him before offering a smile and his hand. Hesitently taking it Kai allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and followed the other man as he walked down the hall towards to the front door.

Tyson "Wanna go for a walk?"

Kai "Uh sure.. Tyson?"

Tyson "Yeah?"

Kai "How can you be so calm and forgiving?"

Tyson merely laughed and answered "Shit happens?"

He grabbed his coat off the rack beside the front door and tossed it to Kai.

Tyson "Put it on. I'll get my other jacket from my room. I'll be back in a second."

He walked back down the hall and into his room. Grabbing his favourite jacket up from a chair back his gaze landed on the forgotten feather. On his way out of the room he snagged it up making sure to be careful. Then made his way back towards where he had left Kai waiting by the door.

Tyson 'Dragoon says ask. So ask I shall I suppose.'

Tyson smiled at seeing Kai swimming in his oversized coat and clothes. He pulled his coat on with a amused smile. They both slid on the boots that Tyson pulled out of the hall closet and walked outside. Tyson smacked his pockets making sure he had his cell phone, wallet, and keys. He locked the front door and they set off towards town.

Tyson "Let's go buy you some clothes that fit you. There's a awesome little diner up a ways too. We'll go there when we're done, I think you'll like it.. By the way, Kai?"

Kai "Yes?"

Tyson "Can I ask you about this?"

Kai froze seeing what was being held up in the other mans hand reflecting in the morning sunlight.

Kai "W-where?"

Tyson "I dunno. I cut myself on it when I was making the bed up."

Kai "I'm sorry."

Tyson quirked his eyebrow and shook his head carefully shoving the feather into his inside coat pocket.

Tyson "You apologise way to much. Calm down, everythings fine. Anyhow don't sweat it you can tell me about it later. The guys should all be here by the end of the week you know."

Kai visibally relaxed and they continued to walked in companionable silence. Looking down at Kai's feet Tyson could'nt surpress a smirk.

Tyson "Hehe lets start with shoes. I don't want the guys seeing you walking around like you're wearing clown shoes when they show up. Rei's already going to pick at you about the hair."

Kai could'nt surpress the laughter that bubbled up inside of him as he seen his reflection in the store window they was passing. Tyson froze looking surprised at the sudden smooth and rich laughter that spilled into the cool morning air from the man at his side. Then he also began to laugh seeing their reflections looking back at them. He happily slung a arm around Kai's shoulders and began pulling him towards the nearest shoe store.Both with a blinding smile upon their face.

Tyson "Come on mad man, let's get you back to being you before the others get here."


End file.
